clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey's Battalion
Grey's Battalion was a battalion of clone troopers under the command of Commander Grey and Jedi General Depa Billiba. History The Battalion was put into commission during the Clone Wars. The Battalion was deployed on Haruun Kal, where General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems attacked the battalion and severely injured Billaba. The Battalion took heavy losses, leaving around 4 troopers of the original battalion alive.Kanan 9: First Blood: Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa The veteran soldiers that survived would reform the battalion, but with primarily rookies or shinies, save for a lieutenant and two corporals. The group would then embark to the planet Kardoa. They rested during the night, but as soon as the Battalion were prepared, they began their mission. They split into five squads, one led by an officer within the Battalion, Billaba, Grey, Styles, Remo, and Soot. The squad led by Billaba, and second-in-command Big-Mouth, came under attack, which resulted in the deaths of several troops. During the battle, Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume got injured, which resulted in the disobedience of CT-1157, who had become Dume's friend. Billaba decided to attack the droids' ship, which resulted in them falling back from where Dume, Big-Mouth and CT-1157 were located. CT-1157 would receive a Commendation of Valor and a nickname: Stance. The Battalion were then tasked to go to Mygeeto. Dume, Billaba, and Stance arrived in a LAAT gunship and met up with Styles and Grey. Grey informed Billaba that the troopers, Remo, Soot, Big-Mouth, Kaylon and Mixx were leading squads for the attack.Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto Styles, Billaba, Dume and Stance split off, which resulted in them being stranded on a platform, with droids coming from all directions. Grey was inbound with a Gunship, which meant they had to hold out for four minutes. Skull Squadron, led by Mandalorian Warrior Fenn Rau, assisted the four by shooting down as many droids as they could without injuring them. The pilots landed in what they thought was a safe area. After the group disembarked, the gunship exploded and Stance was killed. The remaining group would be ambushed by Coburn Sears and Grievous and several droids. Dume handled Sears, Billaba fought Grievous, while Grey and Styles fought the droids. Billaba was injured in the fight between her and Grievous. After Dume, Grey and Styles finished dealing with their foes, they came to assist Grievous, which resulted in his retreat.Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War The group would be sent to Kaller to fight the CIS and repel them. The General in charge, Kleeve, would flee, leading them to success.Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part 1: Fight The Battalion would stay the night on the planet. Afterwards, Grey would receive Clone Protocol 66, the order to kill all the Jedi. He rallied his Battalion and opened fire on the two Jedi. Before the night was out, Billaba was dead, but so were Big-Mouth, Mixx, Soot, Kaylon, and Remo as well as several other troopers.Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part 2: Flight Dume escaped, but was pursued by Rostu Squad. The squad never found him, but Grey and Styles would continue hunting Dume. Weeks later, they captured him, but he soon escaped, but not before trying to convince them they were wrong.Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release Grey pondered this, while Styles would continue trying to kill him. Grey got into an argument with Styles over it. Grey told him it felt wrong to kill them, which angered Styles. Styles fired upon the ships assisting Dume, but only until Grey destroyed the ships controls. Grey redeemed himself, and rebelled against the Order he was given weeks before. Armor and Equipment The troopers of the Battalion possessed phase two armor. Though Grey and Styles possessed red marking on their helmets, the other members of the Battalion primarily possessed green markings. The battalion possessed DC-15S blaster carbines primarily, while Styles and Grey both possessed machetes. Members *Commander Grey *Captain Styles *Lieutenant Remo *Sergeant Soot *Corporal Big-Mouth *Corporal Kaylon *Corporal Mixx *Stance Grey's Battalion Navigation: Appearances * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant (First mentioned) * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight (First appearance) * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot (Indirect mention only) * Timeline References Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper battalion Category:Grey's Battalion